


Amethyst gets new friends

by ScurieSpiders



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Manhandling, Multi, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScurieSpiders/pseuds/ScurieSpiders
Summary: Amethyst gets caught with her pants down, literally, late one night on the beach.  Thankfully, the people who found her are friendly, and accommodating.  Very, very accommodating.





	Amethyst gets new friends

     It was not Amethyst’s fault that Vidalia had given her a laptop.

     It was definitely not her fault that she had been using it almost 100% of her downtime lately, and it was only complete chance that she found a certain website.

     It was not her fault that she couldn’t help coming back, watching hours of videos at a time, her face a darker purple than usual as she stared at the screen, her heart-or, considering her lack of an actual heart, her entire form-pounded harder in her chest than she was used to. It was definitely through no fault of her own that Amethyst had become, possibly, a bit of a porn addict.

     Along with the fact of her addiction, it turned out Amethyst was awfully kinky. It wasn’t like she could help it, anyway.

     It was through this unfortunate Jacobs’ Ladder of circumstances that Amethyst ended up on her ass in the sand, back against the cliff, on the other side of the hill from the temple. It was the only place she was able to do what she liked; Pearl was too liable to barge into her room, and Garnet...her face would go a dark purple when she entertained the thought that Garnet might have already seen herself catching Amethyst. Stupid future vision.

     On the plus side, it turned out the waves drowned her out much better than the walls could have ever muffled her.

     Her tights lay in a loose bundle, one ankle still on, her breath heavy and her moans louder than she’d expected as one hand furiously worked her clit, her other hand needily groping her tits as they hung out of her tank top. She’d always been good at shapeshifting, but a vagina was...a new development. One that she caught on to quite swiftly, and one that she exploited almost nightly ever since.

     Before very long, she was in tunnel vision, her eye uncovered by her bangs half-lidded and focused at her laptop screen in front of her. A dark woman she wasn’t terribly familiar was occupying the space of the screen, her partner holding her wrists in a vice grip as he pounded at her from behind, his every action rocking her body and forcing the vice grip he held to continue, another woman at her head keeping a similar grip on the womans head to her pussy. The woman receiving the spitroast moaned between her work on the other’s pussy just convincingly enough for Amethyst to out-moan her (it wasn’t her fault she was a loud one). The woman on the screen got flipped over, and a close-up of her pussy was what Amethyst had been needing. She closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm close in, her hand speeding up and her entire body trembling, her breath hot and beating out in gasps and moans, and-

     -her finale got cut through rather suddenly by a stranger.

     “Uh, Ma’am?”

     She scrambled with a shout, throwing herself to the side, an arm crossed over her breasts and her other hand now panicking to pull her tights back up, a useless venture in doing anything but giving this stranger a direct view of her ass as she worked. “Wha-!? Woah-!”

     She hurried to stuff herself back into her shirt, finally getting the one leg of her tights that was on high enough for her to turn over and look, her face completely purple and furious. It took a second, though, for her to figure out where to direct her anger, looking up at the stranger-a man’s-face. He was...really tall. Especially considering Amethyst hung out with a pair of gems over 6’ each on a daily basis. “What the hell!? Who are you!?” She shouted, scrambling to her feet and hopping as she shoved her foot back into her tights. “What are you doing here!?”

     The tall man looked offended for a second, then relaxed. “Well, uh...Miss. I was walking on the beach. A couple friends of mine told me to come down here, and I guess they were totally right.” He grinned, his face also red at having caught her.

     “Right about what? That you should totally invade someone’s privacy, huh!?” On the screen, the two women took a cumshot straight from their single male partner. Flustered, Amethyst shut it with a foot.

     “It’s not like I even thought you would actually be here.” The man crossed his arms, indignant. “All they told me was some short hottie had been raising hell on the beach every night for the last week.”

     Amethyst’s eyes went wide. Fuck. Someone had seen her? Not only that, multiple people? And they’d...watched her. She felt a flush to her cheeks and her pelvis, but she reluctantly remained angry, down to a simmer. “A...A short hottie, huh?”

     He nodded. “Yeah. Good to see they were right.”

     Amethyst half-scoffed. “Yeah, you’re making a great first impression, guy. Don’t even apologize for walking in on a gal doin her business and now you’re tryin’ to score?”

     The man laughed. “Can’t really say I’m sorry. Pretty happy with what I saw, anyway.”

     “Ugh!” Amethyst picked up her laptop, turning on her heel.

     “Wait, wait, wait,” The man said, rounding around Amethyst, hands up. “I, uh, I lost a bet.”

     “Yeah? What’s it got to do with me?” Amethyst said, a fist on her hip, laptop under her arm now.

     “Well, it was about you.”

     “...What was it, man?”

     “I didn’t believe you would be here. I mean, a short, purple babe jerking off on the beach? A little too weird and good to be true.”

     “Mm.”

     “I bet my friends that if you were here, I’d...well, they wanted to they said, but they were too shy and shocked to ask, so I said, that if you were real and here-”

     “Cut to it, guy!” Amethyst said, her hip popping out to the side as she trained her eye on him.

     “I’d ask you out to fuck us.”

     Amethyst’s heart stopped. “You, uh. You what, man?”

     His face was red, but he forced himself straight and crossed his arms. “You wanna fuck?”

     It was Amethyst’s turn to blush. She’d just wanted to jerk off, and now the idea of a dick...or multiple, was closing in on her. “I-uh-” She sighed. “Why do you think I’d say yes?”

     The man shrugged. “Well, there’s three of us. And if what they told me is anything to go by, that’s how you like it the most.”

     Amethyst took in a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. This was to sound exasperated, but it really served to calm her nerves over this prospect. She tried to calm the pounding in her chest, working her usual cool and aloof self.

     “Alright, you guys have seriously been watching me way too close.”

     The guy laughed. “Is that a no, then?”

     Amethyst bit her lip.

     “If I do it, you guys have to hide your faces. I don’t wanna be staring at some ugly mugs while I’m trying to get off. And I don’t wanna get spied on anymore, got it?” She jabbed a finger at him, doing her best to keep it steady.

     The man smiled, pulling out his phone. “I’m sure they’ll all be alright with that. I’ll let them know to come get me-well, come get us.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     An hour later, Amethyst found herself alone in a far away hotel room; a one-bed, three-lamp sort of deal. Surprisingly nice for these guys, given how sudden all of this was, but Amethyst didn’t give it much thought. Tying her hair up into a long, poofy ponytail, she stretched out her arms and legs before knocking on the door, telling the men waiting for her in the hallway that she was ready. She hopped onto the foot of the bed, and waited.  
     The door clicked open, and in walked three men, one of them her friend from earlier. She could only tell by his body, though; they had all put on caps to cover their heads per her demand earlier. Regardless, this made them look more than a little silly, and Amethyst couldn’t help a snort as they started to get undressed.  
“What, are you guys gonna rob me or somethin? You guys look ridiculous.” She leaned back, training an eye on the ass of the man in the middle. He snorted in response, turning around and stepping up to her spot at the foot of the bed.  
     “You gonna sit there and take cracks at us all day, or are you gonna get to what’s important?” He asked, unbuckling his belt right in front of her. She bit her lip and reached out, his hands falling back as she unbuttoned his pants and let them part as the zipper came undone, revealing a thick bulge running up his left thigh, hot as it pressed against her hand through the thick material of his boxers. Amethyst took in a hiss of breath, swearing out, “Holy shit...”  
      He laughed at her compliment, running his hand through her hair and taking hold of the back of her head. “Why not get a closer look? I’m not a show window. Neither are these two, for that matter.”  
     Amethyst was loosely aware of the two men on either side of him, staying behind and watching as she leaned forward, running her hand up the bulge and shakily slipping her thumbs beneath the waistband and freeing his cock.  
     A hot breathe hit it as her jaw hung, staring at it as it stood in front of her, eye-level with his pelvis. It pulsed gently in the air in front of her, a healthy seven and a half inch length waiting for her. She licked her lips, leaning in and nervously placing a kiss on the side of the head. The receiver let out a sigh of satisfaction, his hand bunching into a fist in her hair as she kept up her kisses, running a trail down the side of his shaft, a nervous hand reaching up to cradle his balls.  
     “You gonna be coy all day down there?” Her receiver asked, pulling her head closer as she neared his pelvis. “Hey! I know what I’m doin’. Lemme get to it, alright?” She finally opened her mouth again, running her tongue under the shaft and giving it a steady lick from the base to the tip. She finally gave in, the head of his cock passing her lips as she started giving her first blowjob. Her hand squeezed his balls, her head bobbing slowly while she smothered it with her tongue, her (admittedly big) mouth now too busy pre-occupied servicing him for back-talk.  
     She was pretty sloppy, given that this was her first ever blowjob, but the sounds he was making and the fists in her hair told her she was doing something right, at least.  
     The wet slurps and moans of her work were cut through by one of the two flanking her current provider. "Alright, fuck this, I'm getting in there. up on your knees there, shortstack."  
     Amethyst listened as he made his way onto the mattress and behind her, getting up on her knees with a wet pop as the cock slid from her lips. She gave a laugh and stroked it, squeaking when she felt a rough page of hands grab her ass through her tights, before bunching into fists and ripping them open, her fat ass jiggling gently as it was freed from its spandex prison. She turned to look bad, eyebrow furrowed. "Hey buddy, i dig your enthusiasm but you better watch the m-hhhh!?"  
     She doubled over as he buried his face into her ass, tongue snaking out to make quick darts against her asshole as she whined and moaned, her face pressed against the other man's pelvis. She shivered as she felt him get to work, his tongue quickly coating her asshole in spit as she moaned and jerked the cock in her hand still faster.  
     The one man who hadn't come for her yet laughed as the one at her face grabbed her head again, redirecting her mouth back onto his cock and thrusting his hips as she moaned and gagged, working up a steady facefuck. "You're such a freak, man." He said, stepping over and wrapping her now-unnocupied hand around his cock. Amethyst was no occupied on all sides, and she was starting to lose herself into it.  
     The man at her ass pulled away, if only for a second. "Hey, not my fault she's got it so good down here. Im just doin what I can!" He said, giving her ass a quick slap and a bite, which merited another squeak of surprise, albeit muffled by the cock in her mouth.  
     The man at her ass wasn't exactly a messy eater-he knew exactly what he was doing as he ran his tongue in deft circles around her asshole, and definitely knew what he was doing when he pushed it inside and hungrily tongue-fucked her-but he was certainly loud, something that only amplified Amethysts sinking into it. She moaned and squirmed, her head bobbing faster and faster on the cock in her mouth, before the hands keeping her in control pushed her down, her throat suddenly accommodating a thick dick as her nose pressed into his pelvis. She let out a satisfied hum, although it really came out as more of a hearty glrrk, feeling full for once as she served as much of the shaft as her tongue could coat-which, given, was a lot.  
     Then, quick as it had occupied her, his hands pulled her head back off of him, his cock falling to the side, connected by a few scant strings of spit to Amethysts plush lips. He tilted her head back, and she groaned at the feeling of her hair being pulled as she was tilted up, looking at he mask, rolled up to reveal his face from the nose down.  
     "I think we should get to the good part, huh? What about you?". He used his hold on her to make her nod, but she was already more than willing. "Yes," she gasped. "P-please.". He grinned, crouching down to be eye level with her. "Please what?" He asked, grinning. Amerhyst swallowed both the taste of cock and of her pride and gasped out again. "Please, fuck me."  
     He grinned again, then leaned in for a kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth in a kiss as sloppy as the blowjob shed just given. Her eyes went half lidded and she returned the affection, her tongue pushing into his mouth and sucking lewdly on his as he sat he reached under, picking her up and settling her in the lap of the man who had, until now, been making a meal of her asshole.  
     She felt his cock slid between the cheeks of her ass, his spit making a perfect lubricant to noisily slide as his shaft made its home there, his shaft pressing against her asshole. She groaned into her kissers lips as he leaned her back, her legs spreading automatically as he reached down, breaking the smutty, heated kiss to tear her tights open even further, although when they finally exposed a soaked, purple pussy, a bit of silver hair decorating it cutely, it was more like peeling it off.  
     The man beneath her wrapped his arms around her midsection, keeping her steady as she reached down and spread her pussy. "Hurry, please!" She almost whimpered, and her partner was too happy to comply, mounting the bed and looming over her as he gently, slowly, pushed his shaft into her.  
     As she felt the 'pop' of his thick head finally push into her, Amethyst let out a long, loud sigh and trembled in satisfaction, finally getting what she needed. His cock pushed further, filling her up slowly, and if hearts could have formed in her eyes, they would have, as she blankly stared up at the man who had just taken her. Her mouth hung agape in soundless pleasure as he finally started to fuck her.  
     He pulled back out, and his hips glided as he back as he fucked, filling her up once again and causing her head to tilt back as she moaned, her fists balling up on his shirt. He finally started to pump, his waist smacking against hers as his tempo picked up from a gentle pace to a pound. He spread her legs, bending them back, and she felt her ankles bump her shoulders through the haze this cock was putting her in. Her pussy and asshole were now completely exposed, her eyes half-rolled back and her tongue spilling from between her lips, making the gem warrior quite the sight to anyone who knew her.  
     . Before long, the man who had claimed her pussy was picking up not only still in speed, but in force, the slapping of their waists getting louder and louder as he mounted her. She gripped his shirt again, pulling him down, and gasped out a plea between gasps. "H-Harder. Fuck me harder!". She begged, looking at his face as best she could. "I can t-take it."  He complied, and Amethyst could feel her mind slip away as he grabbed hold of her lower thighs, settling up and swinging with full force into her.  
     Before long, those moans were muffled, however; the third man, perhaps tired of a hand job, had gotten on the bed and firmly plugged her mouth with his cock. Lost in the feelings barraging her from all sides, Amethyst slurped and sucked hungrily, her tongue making quick work of coating the new intruder in her mouth. Her loud, wet blowjob didn’t even pause when he grabbed her by the sides of her head and took control from her, bucking his hips in tandem with the cock in her pussy. He didn't seem to hold any regard for Amethysts breathing, which was fine by her, since she didn't need it; a lucky fact, given how intense the throat-fuck she was receiving was.  
     Beneath her, the second man reached around her legs and held them in a tight vice hold, his hands finding and tearing her shirt apart as she let out a gasp. Her tits fell free as the spare cloth fell to the side, and it was only seconds before they were taken advantage of.  
     The man from beneath her was instantly kneading and smacking her tits, fingers pinching and pulling at her dark purple nipples every few seconds, eliciting only louder moans from the purple shortstack, now held in a strange, three-person full nelson.  
     The man finally began to give Amethyst his all, as he pulled back, shortly slamming back in before squeezing down on her thighs, pumping hard and fast as he could muster. And apparently, what he could muster was more than enough, if Amethysts slurred moans and shouts were anything to go by.  
     Her eyes, unfocused and rolled back, snapped back into clarity as she felt a prod against her asshole, and heard a voice from beneath her instruct to "keep her steady."  
     "W-Wait! I've barely even-" she cut herself off with a shrill gasp as she felt the head of his cock pop inside of her asshole, a mixture of his spit and her own juices providing handy lube for her backdoor. Her throat went sore as she shouted over the double penetration, her pupils rolled back while she felt the thick shafts of the two driving her in half, her shouts shortly muted when the third man plugged her throat with his cock.  
     The room became a symphony of lust; her friends hadn't left her any room to breathe, loud, wet slaps and smacks filling Amethysts ears along with the wet, sloppy sound of her facefuck, both of the other men buried in her to their hilts as they pounded her. It didn't take long for it to become too much for any of them.  The man in her pussy grunted out a "Fucking finally. Hey, let's fill her up, huh?"  
     His pace became frantic, and the other two followed suit, amethyst screaming into the cock in her throat and her hands gripping the sheets hard as the three of them joined together, bottoming out in her. Amethysts vision went dark as she felt the first shots unload inside her pussy, his cock spasming and firing off rope after thick rope inside of her, the man in her throat forcing himself down and beginning to, likewise, fire down her throat. She had cum when she felt his cum flooding her pussy.  
     When the cock in her ass pulsed, joining it's companions in making her an absolute cumdump, amethyst lost control of herself, screaming into the cock once again as she squirted, her juices splattering against his chest as her body shook, painting herself and her companions. All three of their orgasms came to an end, and slowly, gently, they pulled out of her, releasing her from the full nelson as air hit her tongue again for the first time in what felt like ages, her legs falling heavy over the edge of the bed as thick seed poured out of both of her holes, gaping slightly after all of their abuse.  
     Amethyst lay there, having been veritably fucked into a sloppy, sweaty mess. Before she blacked out, she could her her companions laughing, clearly looking at her, and the shutter of a camera.

**Author's Note:**

> To get updates on fics !s they're written, or to make requests, follow my twitter: @ahegoner. Let me know how you liked the fic, and thank you for reading!


End file.
